Sephiroth's 50
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: 50 short/semi-short Prompts surrounding our dear Sephiroth. No Pairings; R


Hi all! Lookie! I found a prompt table thingy and I decided to try my hand at it! And, as I hope you could tell from my other stories, I'm a Seph!Addict. So it's all about him! Let me know what you think in a review!

**Seph: **Why me...

**Tseng:** At least she was nice enough to keep from humiliating you too much.

**Seph: **Hmph...

**Zack: **Onward!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! -sob-

* * *

**

**001. Mistakes**

After nearly losing Genesis in a midnight ambush, Sephiroth didn't make mistakes during missions anymore.

**002. Heartfelt**

Sometimes he wishes that Hojo would give him at least one apology, and actually mean it.

**003. Fading Away**

In those moments when he managed to escape Jenova's hold for even a short while, he couldn't help but feel that the real Sephiroth was fading away into complete oblivion.

**004. Spirit**

Every so often, Sephiroth is allowed to check in on Cloud in Zack's place. He'll settle himself in a corner and spend the time trying to will himself into something more than an invisible spirit.

**005. Choose**

He thought he had to choose between his death or hurting his friends more, but it turned out to be more like a choice of whether he was going to hurt them sooner or later. He wished the first had been more accurate.

**006. Immortal**

During the time spent walking the life stream, Sephiroth had to wonder if this was what it felt to be immortal.

**007. Open Your Eyes**

"Okay, open them now."

"I...What is this?"

"Your very own congratulatory party. Gen and I realize you don't like big crowds, so we settled for our small group of friends, _General _Sephiroth."

**008. Electrify**

He always found the most thrills while in battle, running through him like a current of energy while he marveled at the feel of Masamune singing through the air.

**009. Starlight**

There was a room in his apartment with no lights, with a single window covered by a black sheet that blocked out all light. On the roof, Zack and Cloud had helped place what seemed like thousands of glow-in-the dark stars and dots with a single moon. Now, he can go in there and lay on the floor, pretending that he's off somewhere far away with Genesis and Angeal, out of ShinRa's reach.

**010. Sacrifice**

"He needs someone, and you're the only one that can go."

"I can't just leave you here. Or Zack, think of what it would do to him if I---"

"I'll take care of the puppy, you take care of our friend."

"And who will take care of you, Sephiroth?"

**011. Honor**

After all is said and done, he can't help but think that all that honor Angeal preached to him about never did as much good for him as it did for Zack.

**012. Bite**

No, Professor, those are not bite marks. He didn't sneak off to raid the kitchens, and even if he had he wasn't so careless as to bite his hand instead of the pizza he would've been devouring. Yes, stitches would probably help the wound heal faster than the mako.

**013. Commit**

Zack and Sephiroth had a silent agreement that, no matter what the world threw at them, they'd go through it together. It took an alien force to break that commitment, in the end.

**014. Fake**

Once, when a young Turk died, Sephiroth had watched Tseng drive himself to physical and mental exhaustion supporting the department. He watched the man suffer a breakdown then come into work the next day with the same stoic mask on his face as always and couldn't help but wonder how much work was put into that mask of strength.

**015. Tender**

More than once Genesis had come close to losing a hand to Masamune for carelessly yanking a comb through Sephiroth's hair without so much as water to help it travel. On these occasions, the unwilling tears of pain would blur his vision just enough to make the sword miss it's target.

**016. Trouble**

He expected it. What with Zack hanging around him all the time now, Sephiroth knew he would end up in some sort of trouble. He just didn't expect it to be related to the Turks.

**017. Final**

He was covered head to toe in pink and purple paint, Reno and Zack staring in horror as he took it in. He didn't show anger, simply asked 'Any last words?'

**018. Waiting**

Sephiroth could be a guru of patience when he needed to be, the problem was he just didn't like waiting for things that shouldn't take much time at all in the first place.

**019. Awareness**

"People are staring."

"I don't see anyone staring, Seph..."

"I can feel them staring. This was a bad idea."

"You're paranoid."

"No, Zack, I'm just more aware than you at two o'clock in the morning."

**020. Turn Away**

The worst thing about being trapped in his own mind was that he had no choice but to watch all the destruction JENOVA was causing through him, when all he wanted to do was turn away from it.

**021. Searching**

The only time Sephiroth's office could ever be found in disarray was when he was searching for his elusive cell phone. Again.

**022. Hands of Fate**

"Why is there an article in the paper titled 'The Hands of Fate'?"

"The Hands of Fate? Like, that item in that one online game-world that everyone seems to love?"

"What game-world?"

"You know what one, Seph, that WoW or whatever it's called..."

**023. Irresistible**

No matter what he did, Sephiroth couldn't seem to keep his hair out of the hands of the Turks he tended to work with; Tseng said it was because the girls found it too good to resist playing with.

**024. Easy**

Combining two different styles of combat and making them work together was like doing a complicated dance, it took practice, time, and he was only ever truly satisfied when he could make it look easy.

**025. Breathing**

When he heard Tseng and Zack had walked into a building shortly before it was bombed, Sephiroth suddenly forgot why breathing was so important.

**026. Stumble**

Several visits to the labs left Sephiroth in a bad state; The most memorable of these was when he had taken the stairs to avoid attention, only to stumble and fall down them again when he came upon Scarlet and Heidegger.

**027. Fighting**

Sephiroth wasn't picky about his battles. Whether it was out on the battlefield or within the company, he had no issue threatening to dismember someone whom he found an annoyance.

**028. Closing In**

Sephiroth noticed the distinct difference between himself and others when closing in on a target. He was more like a Turk in the stealth department.

**029. Involved**

Once every month, Sephiroth would let his Firsts challenge him with any training they could think of. If he could complete it, then the agreement was they had to, as well.

**030. Destiny**

It was hard to believe that in destiny when he looked at his so-called life.

**031. Sweet**

When Tseng discovered the calming effects lollipops had on Sephiroth, he made sure to secure an unending supply.

**032. Calling**

It was strange to hear the Planet's call through the fog that had come over his mind after Cloud killed him again.

**033. Nightmare**

At the age of nineteen, Sephiroth didn't like his wing. It was an unnatural thing grafted into his shoulder. Worse of all, it would force itself out when he had a nightmare, so that he would wake to pain, blood, and feathers.

**034. Flat**

Soda was soda, but he preferred when it had that funny fizziness.

**035. Superstar**

Just because ShinRa made him seem like a superstar didn't mean he wanted to be one.

**036. Spider Web**

He used to like spiders. Until he got stuck on a large web during a mission. Now he likes to pretend they don't bother him while quietly texting Tseng to come kill the things.

**037. Haunted**

He loved Haunted Houses; Watching other people get scared was better than sex.

**038. Rich**

He wasn't rich; The company was. And so what if he still carried around an unlimited credit card in their name?

**039. Everybody**

Somehow, he always seemed to be the host of a big get together at his house after work. It seemed that everybody thought he would feed them.

**040. Meant No Harm**

He knew they didn't mean anything by it; But having people comment on his femininity made a damaged part of his soul burn again.

**041. Apple**

Dumbapples reminded him of his friends; Sephiroth always kept some in his apartment.

**042. Darling**

"Isn't he just _darling_?"

"Hardly. The boy is a killing machine."

**043. Name**

He never understood why he was named for angels.

**044. By My Side**

For several days after Hojo grafted his wing into his back, Sephiroth found that he was never left alone. And he was grateful.

**045. Mountains**

Mt. Nibel wasn't so bad once you got used to it. A good challenge.

**046. Junk**

Some of the worse days of his life was when Hojo decided to ban him from his favored junk foods.

**047. Listen**

It was always a sore spot with Hojo when Sephiroth would listen to Tseng better than himself.

**048. Tears**

He hated to see girls cry; Especially when he was the cause.

**049. Cut**

Once a year, Sephiroth and Tseng would have a verbal spar over whether or not he needed his hair cut. Much to his displeasure, Sephiroth always lost.

**050. Protected**

When he woke up surrounded by angry Cetra, Sephiroth suddenly found himself wishing that he could go back under the protection of the darkness cast by JENOVA. Then Zack showed up, and he understood what it meant to really be protected.


End file.
